Retrouvailles Inattendues
by Heruga
Summary: Lassé de voir la Terre pourrir à cause des criminels, L décide de se servir du Death Note alors qu'un Dieu de la Mort familier fait son apparition.
1. Nouvelle Justice

Coucou tout l'monde! On attaque une nouvelle fiction, que j'avais envie de faire depuis un bout de temps! Elle sera plus...sérieuse par rapport à la précédente(Une autre version, une autre histoire pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent pas)! Ah oui, je posterai chaque dimanche(après, ça peut aller de 2h du mat' comme ce chapitre à environ 18h)!Bon, et bien, éclatez-vous! Anjoie!

* * *

Il en brûlait d'envie. Le Death Note était ouvert sur la table, après avoir été sortit du coffre fort qu'il avait lui-même scellé il y a quelques années de cela. Il tenait un stylo entre ses doigts. Son ancien ami avait raison: le monde ne changerait pas sans quelqu'un pour y mettre de l'ordre. Il l'avait compris avec le temps: chaque criminel était immédiatement remplacé par un autre, quand il était reconnu coupable par la Justice.

La Justice. Celle pour qui il avait bataillé toute sa vie, croyant à tort qu'elle était juste. Celle pour qui il avait dévoué sa vie entière. Plus même, son corps et son âme. Cependant, elle était erronée. Elle n'était pas assez strict, assez dure pour que les criminels arrêtent de commettre leur méfaits. Ceux-ci n'en avait pas grand chose à faire, pour ne pas dire rien.

Mais ses principes le retenaient. Ceux qu'il avait développé avec le temps. Ils l'empêchaient d'améliorer le monde. La Justice était l'obstacle qui privait le monde d'évoluer.

Beaucoup de personnes était persuadées que Kira était le mal absolu, comme lui quelques années auparavant. Mais malgré cela, sa conviction restait la même: l'idéal de Kira était le bon, et ce tout simplement parce qu'il avait fait en sorte de baisser le crime de 70% et que les conflits dans le monde avaient tout simplement cessés.

Rassemblant toute la détermination dont il était capable, il retenu le nom du criminel dont le procès était en cours et inscrit le premier nom sur le cahier d'assassin. Un terroriste ayant commis plusieurs meurtres, mais sans jamais être inculpé, faute de preuves valables.

Les quarante secondes qui lui parurent les plus longues de toute sa vie furent celles-ci. L'attente de la mort était insoutenable, même si ce n'était pas pour lui.

Le Juge et le procureur se jetèrent sur l'accusé, et annoncèrent à la caméra qu'il était décédé. Les médias qui présentaient l'affaire en direct se mirent à chuchoter entre eux, et l'un d'eux prononça le nom "Kira".

Il se sentait...bien. Étrangement bien. Il avait cette impression si particulière, celle d'avoir rendu un service à l'Humanité, d'avoir fait une bonne action.

Sans cette personne qui nuisait au bonheur des autres, le monde serait meilleur. Il rendait le monde meilleur.

Il nota un second nom.

Même impression, même sentiment.

Mais cette fois, avec quelque chose en plus: le bonheur.

Il faisait indirectement du bien aux gens honnêtes en empêchant une mauvaise personne de leur nuire.

C'était la bonne voie.

Vraiment, ça lui apportait satisfaction que de contribuer à la sécurité du monde.

Il continua. Un nom. Puis un autre. Et le suivant.

Chaque jour, il éliminait des déchets de la planète, à la même heure.

Il ne manquait jamais à son devoir.

Car oui, c'était son _devoir_. Ou du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il considérait ses purifications quotidiennes.

Depuis une semaine qu'il éliminait ceux qui ne méritaient pas de vivre, le monde commençait sérieusement à envisager "La Résurrection de Kira", et une partie de la population mondiale y avait immédiatement cru.

Les gens étaient heureux.

Il rendait le monde bien meilleur avec ce pouvoir.

C'était _ça_ , la véritable Justice.

Dans un autre monde, bien plus sombre, une vois se fit entendre:

 **-Tu sais ce qu'il se passe chez les humains? Je parie tout ce que j'ai gagné aux jeux que tu ne trouveras pas!**

La personne à qui ce Dieu de la Mort s'adressait ne répondit pas, indifférente.

Non, elle ne le savait pas.

Tout ça ne l'intéressait pas.

De retours aux humains, il se réveilla brusquement. Il n'avait rien vu, seulement entendu les voix. Les pensées de la personne muette avaient également étés retenues. Celles-ci le titillait. Sa mémoire avait déjà entendu cette voix, mais...différemment.

Cela faisait un mois précisément que la Purification avait commencée. C'était comme ça qu'il avait nommé la rédemption du monde.

Le crime avait singulièrement baissé, et les conflits avaient cessés dans le monde entier.

Il faisait régner la Justice, la véritable, en se faisant passer pour Kira.

Il ne se considérait pas comme lui. Il lui manquait quelque chose pour égaler ce personnage historique, décrit par les livres scolaires comme froid, cruel, égoïste. Mais ça, c'était les vainqueurs qui l'avaient écris.

Si Kira avait gagné, le monde entier vouerait un culte à ce Dieu, et il serait reconnu come le Messie.

Un Dieu de la Mort ne devrait pas tarder à faire son apparition, selon les règles du Death Note. Dans moins de deux semaines.

Un soir quotidien, alors qu'il purifiait la planète, la voix indifférente qu'il avait entendu en rêve retentit:

 **-Et bien, je ne pensais pas te retrouver, et encore moins dans ces conditions, Lawliet.**

Cette voix. Il la connaissait. Elle n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne.

Il se retourna, et affirma simplement:

 **-Content de te revoir, Light.**

* * *

Bon, je sais que c'était prévisible(rien qu'avec le résumé), mais je plante le décor!


	2. Explications

Coucou tout l'monde ! Pas grand chose à dire, on passe donc immédiatement aux réponses!

 **Chesca-Shan:** Content que le début te plaise! En réalité, je l'ai faite parce que je voulais une fiction dans laquelle L deviens Kira, tout en restant sain d'esprit et parfaitement conscient!

 **Yau l'eau:** Bof, j'imagine que le concept ne doit simplement pas être écrit en français, je pense qu'il y en a d'autres comme ça dans plusieurs langues!

 **S Ryusaki:** L est mon personnage préféré tout manga confondus, je n'ai donc pas hésité à le mettre en scène! Même si j'ai un peu pensé à prendre Near à sa place, mais il ne deviendrait pas comme Light je pense. Bonne lecture!

 **Lawlightpowa:** TU VEUX LA SUITE? ELLE EST LÀ! AMUSE-TOI BIEN!

 **Lawlightfauxrve:** Je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine d'en arriver là, sauf si j'oublie de poster! À ce moment-là, je pense que je ne ferais pas long feu...

Allez on tente le minuit pile pour le postage!

* * *

 **-Je crois que nous avons tous deux quelques questions à se poser** , affirma posément le détective.

 **-En effet, une discussion s'impose** , approuva l'ex-Kira. **Je vais commencer, et tu n'as pas le choix sachant que je peux te tuer de la même manière que Ryuk l'a fait pour moi.**

L le regarda d'un air comique, le même air qu'un parent prend lorsque son enfant tente d'affirmer son autorité. Il gronda faussement le Dieu de la Mort, comme si c'était un gamin inoffensif.

 **-Tch, tch, tch, Light. Tu ne me tuera pas voyons. Tu sais que si tu le fait, le monde redeviendra celui d'avant Kira** , expliqua le traître à son camp. Il continua sur sa lancée, joyeusement. **Et tu ne peux pas tuer les criminels toi-même, auquel cas tu mourrais, en ayant indéniablement sauvé des vies.**

L prit soudain un air malheureux, et reprenant sa voix monotone, il dit:

 **\- C'est triste, non?** , demanda-t-il à l'autre. Devant l'air interrogateur de celui-ci, il affirma. **Que tu ne puisse plus sauver des vies, à cause de cette pseudo-justice que je défendais et qui t'a tuée.**

Prenant un ton plus jovial, il reprit:

 **-Tu as donc besoin de moi, et je sais que tu détestes demander de l'aide. Ton égo est toujours aussi démesuré.**

Light applaudi lentement, comme pour se moquer de lui.

 **-Exactement, superbe analyse. Tu reconnais donc ma justice en reniant la tienne. J'en suis très heureux** , dit-il, même si son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. **Très bien, demande-moi ce que tu veux.**

 **-J'ai quelques questions en tête, et une toute particulière que je te poserai après toutes nos réponses.**

Son rival hocha la tête avec approbation, et l'encouragea plus ou moins à continuer.

 **-Comment peux-tu ne pas être au courant du fait que je suis le nouveau Kira? Si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous pouvez observer n'importe qui depuis votre monde.**

 **-En effet, mais voir le monde presque parfait que j'avais bâti ressombrer dans la criminalité, je ne l'aurais pas supporté. J'ai donc préféré me tenir éloigné de toute ces personnes mauvaises qui détruisaient la paix.**

Réponse claire, nette et précise. Du Light Yagami tout craché, clairement. L se sentait bien, à parler avec son ancien ami comme avant.

 **-Pourquoi c'est toi qui est venu et pas Sidoh ou Ryuk? Il n'a pas pu mourir, je le vois mal tomber amoureux et se sacrifier ou oublier de récupérer la vie de quelques humains.**

 **-Attends... Comment peux-tu être au courant pour Sidoh? Tu étais mort! Aurais-tu ressuscité?!** , s'affola-t-il.

 **-Je t'expliquerai tout après, ne soit pas si impatient. Continue donc.**

Light grommela un peu, il voulait absolument savoir. Mais il continua.

 **-Sidoh est mort parce qu'il n'avait plus de temps à vivre, son cahier revenant donc soit à celui qui le trouvait, soit à l'ancien possesseur si personne ne l'avait ramassé après cinq jours.**

Sidoh mort de fainéantise? Ca ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça.

 **-Personne n'ayant vu le Death Note pendant cinq jours, ce fut à Ryuk qu'il revînt, sachant que je n'étais pas encore Dieu de la Mort.**

L pencha sa tête sur le côté, toujours assis de sa façon si particulière. Il semblait pendu à chaque mot de son...ami? Allié?

 **-Le Roi des Dieux de la Mort découvrit qu'il avait deux cahiers, et entra dans un colère noire. Mais Ryuk était plutôt apprécié par lui, et il n'eu donc aucune douleur ou souffrance.**

Repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là, il raconta:

 **-Alors que je purgeais ma peine, le Roi et Ryuk sont venues me voir. Il était horrible, tu sais. Il n'avait pas vraiment de visage, mais imagine la chose la plus effrayante qu'il y a dans ton esprit et superpose-le sur un être...tellement traumatisant que tu préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de le regarder...**

 **-Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé?** , demanda Lawliet, malgré tout peiné par le traumatisme évident de Light.

 **-Ils m'ont expliqués que Ryuk ne pouvait avoir plus d'un Death Note, et au vu du fait que j'étais le précédent propriétaire, soit je continuais à purger ma peine ici, soit je devenais un Dieu de la Mort. Le cahier m'appartient donc.**

 **-D'accord, je comprends mieux. J'ai fini, à ton tour.**

Content d'enfin pouvoir obtenir des réponses, Light sourit. Vivant, il aurait rameuté des troupeaux de filles, mais mort... c'était flippant.

 **-Pourquoi tu n'es pas mort? Comment Rem a-t-elle pu se tromper de nom?**

 **-Oh, mais elle ne s'est pas trompé, tu sais. Du moins de nom. Mais j'avais remplacé son Death note par un faux. Sachant que je ne pouvais échapper à l'œil du Dieu de la Mort, il me fallait trouvait un moyen d'échapper à mon funeste destin. Et je l'ai trouvé. Pendant un moment d'inattention de sa part, j'ai remplacé le cahier de Rem par le faux.**

Mais il restait une question.

 **-Mais c'était bien toi qui est tombé de la chaise! J'ai vérifié ton pouls! Et de plus, le cahier de Rem fonctionnait très bien! Tu me ment, Lawliet?!**

Secouant la tête négativement, L répliqua:

 **-Pour le cahier, j'ai demandé à Watari de rééchanger les Death Note, afin que celui que tu ramasse soit authentique** , expliqua-t-il. **À une exception près: Lawliet était devenu au cas où tu aurais des doutes sur ma mort, que tu ne puisse pas me tuer. Seule Misa aurait pu t'aider.**

Il continua:

 **-Quand au cadavre... Te souviens-tu du complice de Mello, mort fusillé après l'enlèvement de Takada?**

Light hocha la tête pour dire "oui", et écouta la suite de l'histoire.

 **-Ceux qui lui ont tirés dessus étaient des complices tirant avec des balles à blancs. Nous avons du mettre en scène sa mort pour un projet bien plus grand, celui-ci étant de construire un automate de L, le plus semblable possible: caractère, physique, habitudes... Bref, ce complice se surnomme Matt, et il est mon troisième successeur potentiel.**

Le Dieu de la Mort lâcha une exclamation de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait un troisième morveux!

 **-Il est extrêmement doué en informatique, programmation... J'ai donc réuni Near, Mello, Matt et les plus intelligents de la Wammy's House pour ce projet. Il y a eu deux essais: un échec, une réussite** , expliqua posément L. **L'échec, nous l'avions nommés Beyond Birthday. Mais il a disjoncté et s'est mis à perpétrer des meurtres. Tu l'a par ailleurs éliminé, même si ça ne servait à rien. C'est nous qui l'avons arrêté. Quand à la réussite...c'est celle que tu as vu en pensant que c'était moi. Sais-tu quel à été l'idée de génie de Near?**

 **-Bien sûr que non** , grommela Light, toujours mécontent d'avoir été battu par un cachet d'aspirine de 18 ans.

 **-Ca a été l'idée d'intégrer un micro dans la couverture du faux cahier, et de programmer ma doublure pour que dès qu'elle entende un son provenant du micro, elle fasse semblant de mourir. Ton rictus était effrayant, par ailleurs. Même par le biais de la caméra, l'image reste dans mon esprit.**

 **-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis fait avoir par un robot...**

 **-J'ai donc donné des directives à Near pour qu'il résolve l'affaire lui-même, et il a réussi. Malheureusement, Mello est bel et bien mort durant cette confrontation. Tu sais, je l'appréciais beaucoup même si désormais nos chemins sont différents** , exprima L d'une voix attristé et d'un regard vitreux.

Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel Light réfléchissait aux paroles de L. Mais celui-ci dit:

 **-Ma dernière question: tu as parlé d'une purge, en quoi consistait-elle?**

En soupirant tristement, Light affirma:

 **-Très bien, je vais tout te raconter depuis ma mort.**

* * *

Bon, c'était bien? Ah oui, _**Flash Info: Malgré le fait que je sois de nouveau en cours depuis vendredi, je ne changerais pas de rythme de postage!**_

Ca va le faire, j'ai encore une minute!


	3. La Mort

Coucou tout l'monde! Bon, je poste tard, j'ai eu une très, très longue journée!

 **Yau l'eau:** Et bien, merci! C'est vrai que c'est pénible quand on ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe alors que c'est important! Et oui, ce chapitre est le dernier "réponse" au niveau du "postage de décors"! J'imagine que tu attends d'avoir la suite pour savoir si tu prends la bonne voie?

Oui, j'ai d'autres projets que je suis déjà en train d'écrire pour certains! Je ne vous dis pas encore quoi, mais il y en a plus de trois!

 **S Ryusaki:** Bah oui, après tout on l'aime bien le Mello! Mais qui sait... peut-être y a t-il un second automate! Merci à toi, et joyeuse lecture:

 **Lawlightfauxrve:** Le truc, c'est que s'il y a le fond mais pas la forme, ça marche pas! " **enfaite c'etait un robot. Ah d'accord!"** ne fonctionne pas!

 **IlonaDark:** Déjà, bienvenue à toi! Je suis content que l'histoire te plaise, et tu vas voir, L et Light seront...intéressants si je puis dire! Allez, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Il ne savait pas où il était. Il avait un horrible mal de crâne et ses articulations semblaient paralysées. Il humait l'air, et tentait de se rappeler de quelque chose. D'un coup d'un seul, tout lui revînt: Kira, L, sa mort et sa propre défaite contre Near.

Near! Comment avait-il pu perdre contre un nain blanc moins intelligent que L?! C'était de la faute de Mikami qui avait prit une décision stupide, au point de le faire tomber. Lui, Kira, avait perdu par la faute d'un de ses fidèles!

Ouvrant tant bien que mal les yeux, il découvrit avec ahurissement un monde dépourvu de soleil, froid, noir. Les "constructions" étaient presque totalement détruites. Un monde triste.

Balayant l'endroit du regard, il s'arrêta net sur une plante desséchée. C'était un pommier! Les pommes étaient flétries! Il était dans le monde des Dieux de la Mort dont Ryuk lui avait parlé!

Une voix retentit, repoussant sa réflexion à plus tard.

 **-Light Yagami, tueur par Death Note. Peine de niveau 4 durant mille ans. A le droit de poser une seule question.**

Poussé par une appréhension grandissante, il demanda:

 **-Combien de temps équivaut une année dans le monde des humains?**

La voix répondit à peine la phrase terminée.

 **-Un jour. Maintenant, ta punition est de te battre contre ton plus grand défaut: l'orgueil.**

Avant qu'il ai le temps de répondre, Light fut poussé violemment au sol par une force. Son père! Il commença à le frapper brutalement et douloureusement. Aucune partie de son corps n'y échappait.

Si ce n'était que ça, il pouvait largement le supporter, peu importe la durée.

Mais le pire arriva: des dizaines de personnes, toutes ses connaissances apparurent une à une, se moquant de lui, l'humiliant.

 **-Espèce de minable!**

 **-Tu es vraiment pathétique!**

 **-S'il y a quelque chose d'inutile dans ce monde, c'est bien toi!**

Et ça continuait. Ils continuèrent pendant un temps que Light ne put estimer, son horloge biologique étant dérèglée.

Pendant un temps incalculable, peut-être vingt jours, Kira se fit purement et simplement tabasser par son propre père, pendant que ses amis se moquaient de lui, le rejetaient un à un.

Le pire arrivait quand c'était sa famille qui venait.

 **-Tu me déçois, Light. Moi qui rêvais d'un fils attentionné, je me retrouve avec un déchet.**

 **-Tu n'es pas mon frère, tu es juste un assassin! Personne ne t'aime!**

Et ça continua. Chaque jours, sauf les quelques moments de répits. Généralement trois minutes, mais ça pouvait être moins.

Tout humilité avait disparue, maintenant. Light se fit frapper comme à son habitude, et lors du moment de repos, il craqua.

Il pleura toute les larmes de son corps. Il repensa à chaque personne qui ne l'idolâtrait plus, mais qui lui faisaient du mal. Il avait mal. Son cœur, sa tête, tout lui faisait mal. Il souffrait tellement!

Light était complètement brisé. Il voulait revenir en arrière et ne jamais toucher au cahier. Il voulait une famille aimante, des amis, une vie banale. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Dans cet environnement hostile, il ne mangeait que les pommes infectes, et ne buvait rien.

Il avait faim. Tellement faim qu'il aurait déjà du être mort. Et la soif...elle lui arrachait la gorge, comme si on l'étranglait. Chaque respiration lui coutait une douleur égale à un coup de couteau, selon lui.

Il en avait marre. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait mourir.

Sur ces pensées, il se remit à pleurer, ne remarquant pas son père qui arrivait et qui parla pour la première fois.

 **-Je m'attendais à mieux. Tu es vraiment faible.**

Ses paroles l'atteignirent de plein fouet, et il tomba, estomaqué. Il hurla à la mort, et éclate en sanglot.

 **-Laissez-moi mourir! Je n'en peux plus!**

Mais ça ne marchait pas. Rien ne se passa. Light comprit que rien ne le tirerait de cette situation, et se mit en boule, toujours en sanglots, à terre. Il attendait simplement que ça passe. Il attendait que mille ans passent. Pour mourir. Il voulait mourir.

La torture dura longtemps, très longtemps à ses yeux. Il n'avait plus aucun espoir.

Mais durant ses minutes de repos, où il pleurait de nouveau, deux silhouettes se dressèrent à l'horizon. Il se releva très légèrement, et dit d'une voix affaiblie par des jours, peut-être des mois ou même des années de torture:

 **-Ryuk... Tue-moi...je t'en prie...**

Ils devaient venir de derrière une colline, et Light attendit qu'ils arrivent. Mais ils ne vinrent pas. C'était une hallucination... C'est là-dessus qu'il s'évanoui, espérant ne jamais se réveiller.

 **-Regarde-le** , dit une voix. **Il est complètement misérable.**

Depuis quelques temps, les humiliations le poursuivaient jusque dans ses rêves, quand il réussissait à défaillir lorsqu'on le battait. Aussi, il ne fut pas surpris.

 **-Vous avez raison, je l'ai connu en plus grande forme.**

 **-Relève le** , ordonna une voix grave et terrifiante.

Light se sentit soulever, et se réveilla immédiatement. Il ne rêvait pas! Ryuk était là, avec...

En regardant l'accompagnateur, Light se paralysa. Le temps en était comme figé. Il ne bougeait plus, n'osant même pas lever le petit doigt. Sans respirer, il avait mal, très mal.

Mais il s'en fichait. Devant lui se trouvait la pire abomination qu'il ai jamais vu. Un être dégoutant, un monstre.

Lui.

Kira se trouvait devant lui, un rictus collé aux lèvres. Le mal était devant lui.

Les intentions de Kira étaient bonnes. Mais pas lui. Il voulait devenir un Dieu, et il avait tué des innocents. Il était ignoble.

Light était terrifié, figé de peur. Il avait si peur. Il préférait mourir immédiatement que de voir sa phobie. Le pire fut quand elle parla.

 **-Light Yagami. Je te propose un choix. Sidoh est mort, et Ryuk a trouvé son Death Note. Mais il ne peut en posséder plusieurs. Tu es le précédent propriétaire. Deviens un Dieu de la Mort ou reste ici pendant encore 999 ans à pleurer.**

Light voulait dire oui. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était trop terrifié pour pouvoir parler. Ryuk le comprit et expliqua à l'autre:

 **-Roi, il ne peut vous supporter, comme chaque humain. Éloignez-vous, il me donnera sa réponse.**

C'était donc le Roi des Dieux de la Mort! Celui-ci acquiesça et partit quelques mètres plus loin, derrière un rocher.

Aussitôt, Light se sentit mieux. Il articula avec de grandes difficultés:

 **-Ry...uk...je...veux...accepter...**

Le Dieu rit, et dit:

 **-Je t'ai connu plus en forme! Très bien, tu vas devenir un Dieu de la Mort. Tu connais déjà les règles. Tu va changer physiquement, tu n'auras plus jamais besoin de boire, manger ou dormir. Tu pourras supporter la vision du Roi. Ah, et tu vas retrouver légèrement ta personnalité.**

Il finit avec un joyeux:

 **-Et bien, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans ce monde pourri, Light!**

* * *

Bon alors? Je voulais faire un chapitre plus triste, et je me suis inspirée d'une fin alternative dessinée comme le manga(en anglais)pour ce chapitre! Le titre: Death Note Alternate Ending(si vous cherchez sur YouTube, c'est la troisième avec un dessin)!

C'est de la qualité, je vous la conseille!

Et au niveau de l'écriture, je me suis inspiré de l'un des chapitres de l'excellente fiction Second Chance!

Courez la dévorer dès maintenant si ce n'est pas déjà fait!


	4. La Résurrection

Coucou tout l'monde! Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec plein de trucs qui se passent!

 **Yau l'eau:** Je ne voulais pas quelque chose de prévisible, c'est pour ça que j'ai fais attention à l'histoire! Mais tes théories sont très intéressantes!

 **kikoudu1234:** Je suis ravi de voir que l'émotion a bien été retranscrite à partir de ce récit!

 **S Ryusaki:** Ma fiction suscite donc de l'intérêt, et ça c'est vraiment agréable à lire! J'espère donc que ce chapitre sera à ton goût!

 **Anonyme:** J'essaie de travailler et de m'améliorer là-dessus, et je vois que ça marche!

* * *

 **-Oh... Et bien, laisse-moi te dire que je suis sincèrement désolé, Light. Dire que c'est par ma faute que tout cela est arrivé... Je te dois la vie, Light.**

Celui-ci, alors qu'il venait de raconter le déroulement de sa peine à L, s'attendait aux habituelles"Mes condoléances", "Je suis désolé", et toutes ces répliques de pure politesse que l'on disait sans le penser à quelqu'un qui avait traversé une épreuve, alors qu'on ne connaissais à peine que son nom. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurai soupçonné que L s'excuserait, et pire, qu'il penserait qu'il était le responsable de son traumatisme. Light laissa involontaire transparaître son étonnement :

 **-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte encore?**

 **-C'est de ma faute si tu es mort... Tu sais, c'est moi qui donnait les directives à Near, même si c'est lui qui enquêtait... Kira a échoué, et j'en suis le responsable** , exprima tristement l'adulte.

Light s'apprêtait à répondre avec joie, car au fond de lui, il était heureux d'être capable de parler avec son ami, son égal. Une personne à qui il n'avait pas besoin de s'abaisser d'être de tout expliquer dans son raisonnement. Une personne avec qui il pouvait débattre sans problèmes. Et c'est ce qu'il voulait: une longue discussion, exactement comme jadis. Tout prétexte était bon.

Il s'apprêtait à relancer un débat, mais un flash spécial l'interrompit:

 _ **-Le monde reconnaît le retour de Kira, et de très nombreux pays le soutiennent. Parmis les grandes puissances mondiales, on peut citer les États-Unis, toute l'Europe et nombre de pays mineurs. Le retour de Kira fut reconnu lorsque...**_

L n'écoutait plus. Pris d'une joie immense, il brisa son masque impassibilité et sourît jusqu'aux oreilles au Dieu.

 **-Regarde ça, Light! Kira a déjà conquis plus de la moitié de la planète!**

Le dénommé était heureux également : pas la peine de recommencer à zéro, son monde parfait avait juste attendu son retour!

 **-J'ai pris la liberté de faire une cassette audio comme Misa et l'ai envoyé à Sakura TV. Elle devrait être diffusée d'une minute à l'autre.**

Aussitôt dit, il zappa sur la chaîne correspondante. Le présentateur expliquait:

 _ **-...avons reçus une cassette de L, que nous allons vous montrer.**_

L'homme se décala pour faire place à l'écran derrière lui, qui afficha le magistral L en police Old English, alors que la voix électroniquement modifiée retentit:

 _ **-Ici L. Cette cassette a pour but de vous révéler que je soutient Kira, puisque c'est moi. Je ne vous expliquerai pas comment je tue, mais je suis capable d'éliminer toute personne dont je connais ne serait-ce que le visage en une fraction de seconde, cela quand je le veux, même sur plusieurs individus. Alors, messieurs les policiers, ne faites pas de folies.**_

Light regarda L d'un air complétement déboussolé. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête:

 **-Pourquoi avoir dit que tu étais Kira?! Tu es fou! Quand Near l'apprendra, que se passera-t-il?!**

 **-Light, je sais que tu peux comprendre. Je veux que les autres pays se rallient à notre cause, et le meilleur moyen reste celui de dire que le plus grand défenseur et représentant de la Justice est Kira. Les gens auront confiance en moi. Quant à Near, il suffira de dire que c'est un faux L, ce ne sera pas la première fois que l'on tente d'usurper mon identité. Et j'ai menti pour éviter que les forces de l'ordre se retournent contre moi.**

Comprenant, le fils ainé des Yagami hocha la tête. Mais un problème se posa vite:

 **-Nous avons besoin de matériel afin de cacher le Death Note, pour éviter tout problème le concernant. Mais où va-t-on trouver ceci? As-tu un contact?**

 **-Non, mais cela ne sera pas nécessaire.**

Sous le regard interrogateur de son ami, il rajouta:

 **-L'entrepôt Yellow Box contient tout ce qui serait intéressant pour nous. Il m'est très utile: lorsque j'ai empêcher un virus mortel d'anéantir le Japon, je me suis servi du matériel sur place pour échapper à mes ennemis. Même si ça ne te rappelle pas de bon souvenirs, il va falloir y aller.**

Light grogna, mais L avait raison: ils devaient s'y rendre. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Ils prirent tout les coffre-fort, serrures, alarmes et dispositifs de sécurité présents et les chargèrent dans un camion sur place, également à Lawliet.

 **-Et bien c'est terminé, nous n'avons plus besoin de rien. Partons.**

Ils avaient quasiment atteint la porte qu'une voix se fit entendre:

 **-L, que vous est-il arrivé?**

* * *

Je suis presque sûr que vous savez qui a parlé! NE MENTEZ PAS!


	5. Adieux

Coucou tout l'monde! Bon, ce chapitre termine définitivement le passage "plantage de décor", et le prochain sera donc le début de l'histoire, si on peut dire ça!

 **Yau l'eau:** Watari ou Near, tu dis? Je suis en train de rire sur mon clavier, tu vas comprendre pourquoi! Et oui, j'avais oublié de préciser que Watari était en vie! Mais je change dès que j'ai un semblant de vie(juste pour rire, mon emploi du temps: L:8-17/M:8:17/M:8:12/J:9:16h30/V:8:17)!

 **Lawlightfauxrve:** Moi aussi j'apprécie beaucoup Near! Mais je sais que beaucoup de personnes le déteste, j'en connais plusieurs!

 **Lawlightpowa:** _Chapitre 3:_ En espérant que tu trouve le reste tout aussi cool, le voila!

 _Chapitre 4:_ Ah, peut-être! Mais je n'en dirai pas plus à ce sujet!

 **S Ryusaki:** Je pourrais le faire en quelques coups de clavier... Mais qui sait, peut-être que la fin sera inattendue?

* * *

Sursautant, L se retourna vivement et avec Light, il découvrit avec horreur la personne qui se trouvait dans l'entrepôt désaffecté.

 **-Watari?! Que fais-tu ici?**

 **-Kira, et l'ancien Kira. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai mal, mon enfant** , exprima tristement le vieil homme tout en ignorant la question de L.

Comprenant qu'il avait été découvert, Lawliet jugea le fait de nier inutile. Et il voyait Light, signifiant donc que l'inventeur avait été en contact avec le Death Note de Ryuk. Mais une question restait en suspens: comment l'avaient-il déjà trouvé?

 **-Watari... Tu ne peux pas m'avoir démasqué aussi vite seul, ou sans matériel. Que s'est-il passé?**

 **-C'est moi qui te nourrissais, ça n'a donc pas été difficile. Je mettais un émetteur une fois par semaine dans ton repas, se collant à la paroi de l'estomac,** expliqua-t-il . **Je fais cela pour chaque enfant de la Wammy's House, ce qui me permet de les localiser en cas d'enlèvement. Je suis le seul au courant de cette manœuvre. J'avais quelques doutes, nous aurions du avoir de tes nouvelles concernant le retour de Kira. Mais je ne pensais pas m'en servir un jour de cette manière...**

 **-Je comprends mieux** , dit-il. Par là, il comprenait ce que Watari venait de lui expliquer mais aussi le fait qu'il ne s'adressait pas à lui en tant que L, Ryûzaki, Erald Coyle, Deneuve...mais bien en tant que Lawliet. **Mais pourquoi est...**

À ce moment-là, l'unique porte s'ouvrit, et fit place à un être ressemblant à un enfant.

 **-Near...,** grogna Light.

Celui-ci rentra dans l'entrepôt, et posa son regard sur les lieux. Il salua Watari d'un regard, et dit en regardant le Dieu de la Mort:

 **-Light Yagami... L'ancien Kira. Cela fait bien longtemps. L... Mon modèle...Le nouveau Kira... Et maintenant, mon ennemi.**

 **-Near, je sais que tu peux me comprendre. Kira est nécessaire! La Justice de L ne sert plus à rien: chaque criminel puni est remplacé immédiatement par un autre. Ils n'ont même plus peur de la prison. Il faut prendre des mesures extrêmes! Kira fait régner l'ordre et la paix ! Je ne veux pas être un Dieu comme toi, Light, je veux un monde parfait, où là paix sera un sentiment naturel. Near, tu peux le comprendre, aussi je t'accueille à bras ouverts.**

Un bref instant, l'hésitation fut visible sur son visage et L pensa l'avoir convaincu, mais Near hocha négativement la tête et affirma:

 **-Kira, vous me demandez de vous rejoindre. Mais vous oubliez une chose: L ne s'allie pas à Kira. C'est une question de principe. En tant que nouveau L, je ne dois pas faire cela. De plus, je crois en cette Justice. Je gagnerai cette guerre contre Kira, peu importe le temps que cela prendra, peu importe combien prendront ma place... Kira perdre. Il le faut.**

 **-...Très bien, Near. Nous nous retrouverons sur le champ de bataille. Et cette fois-ci, ce sera en tant qu'ennemis. Watari, je te remercie d'avoir été présent et de m'avoir amené à la Wammy's House. Mes camarades étaient mes frères et sœurs, et toi mon père. Mais maintenant, nous devons prendre des chemins différents.**

Watari et Near partirent, et à peine Wammy eût passé la porte que le nouveau L se retourna, une unique larme lui sillonnant la joue. Il dit d'une voix pleine de regrets:

 **-Kira... Je vous enverrai à l'échafaud pour avoir tué L!**

* * *

Bizarrement, j'ai rien de spécial à dire. Ah si, j'avais hésité à ce que ce soit Near qui parle seul. Mais bon, Watari a son importance! D'ailleurs, je voulais qu'il tutoie L, pour une dernière visite, un adieu quoi!

Bon et bien, à la semaine prochaine!


	6. Désolé

Premièrement, je suis désolé pour tout ce retard inexcusable. Mais je tiens simplement à préciser que c'est un problème informatique:

En gros, j'ai téléchargé un virus ou un truc du genre, mais un truc bien gros, vous savez, ce genre de virus/cheval de Troie qui se fait passer pour un programme normal, mais que non seulement on ne peut pas supprimer mais en plus qui efface vos données...

Donc, plus de photos, de vidéos, nombre de logiciels impossible à ouvrir... Pour finir, j'ai du formater mon ordi et là, stupeur: ce satané virus avait réussi à s'implanter dans la base de données ou un truc du genre, ce qui fait qu'il était dans les logiciels préinstallés.

Pire: il a tout simplement supprimé toutes trace de mes abonnements YouTube et de mes "brouillons" sur ce site(il y a encore plein de trucs, mais ça sert à rien de le raconter).

Je l'emmène à la réparation, on me dit que pour le moment, ils ont beaucoup de problèmes à régler et qu'il faut revenir la semaine d'après...

Une semaine après, jour pour jour, je reviens, il me le reprenne, et quelques jours après, je reçois un ordi neuf, de même modèle avec une lettre expliquant qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire quoi que ce soit(enfin, j'en doute un peu mais bon)et que j'avais encore ma garantie, et que donc j'en avais un neuf!

Donc il va me falloir un peu de temps pour tout réécrire, j'essaierai de poster un chapitre par jour, ou au moins tout les deux jours.

Je suis désolé si vous avez été déçu(j'ai l'impression d'être vaniteux en disant ça, je vous jure!)en voyant mon absence, qui évidemment ne se reproduira plus!


End file.
